gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Motorcycle Clubs
Motorcycle Clubs are a gameplay element in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced in the Bikers Update. It allows players to start Motorcycle Clubs and carry out tasks while hiring other players prospects and promoting their ranks. Description While being in Free Mode, in order to start a MC, the player needs to purchase a Clubhouse property in the Maze Bank Foreclosures website. After buying a Clubhouse, the player can now become the president of their own MC at anytime using the Interaction Menu. Being a member of a Motorcycle Club works in a similar way to the Organizations system, Club Work and Challenges can be started via the Interaction Menu. The Menu also allows the players belonging to a MC to use abilities that are unique for each rank. A Motorcycle Club can only have a maximum of 8 members, including the president. Each player that joins to the MC will start as a prospect, this can be altered in the Interaction Menu; each role can start their own challenges and use their own abilities, as indicated below. The president can recruit other players via the Interaction Menu, offering to nearby, looking for MC, friends, crew members and rival MC players. The Motorcycle Club president can also purchase different types of warehouses via The Open Road Network that can be used to generate an income for the Club. The president can only buy one type of warehouse at a time, meaning that the president can buy up to 5 warehouses, each one of them being a different type: Document Forgery, Weed Farm, Counterfeit Cash, Methamphetamine and Cocaine. MC Work *'Deathmatch' - The MC challenges another MC or Organization to a team deathmatch. *'Joust' - The MC challenges another MC to a motorcycle deathmatch. *'Stand Your Ground' - the MC protects an area from other players in the session. *'Sell Product' - The MC sells product from their business by transporting it to various places on the map. If a member carrying product is killed, their product is lost. *'Caged In' - similar to Penned In, but can only participate on a motorcycle. Gunrunning As part of the Gunrunning update, Motorcycle Clubs (as well as Organizations) are now able to source Supplies, where they steal weaponry and equipment and store them in a Bunker facility, and sell the produced weaponry on to buyers through Disruption Logistics. The concept is once again similar to the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony's Special Cargo, as well as Import/Export's Vehicle Cargo, wherein the supplies act as the main source of profit once sold on, the Bunker features a section that acts as the storage unit, and the computer in the Bunker itself acts as the method of source missions. Mobile Operations are also able to be performed. The Mobile Operations Center is required in order to start these missions. The trailer center has on-board a computer where the missions can be started. These missions feature the update's Weaponized Vehicles, which are only discounted for the Host if the missions are passed successfully. These missions can be replayed at any time through the Mobile Operations Center's touch-screen terminal. Smuggler's Run As part of the Smuggler's Run update, Motorcycle Clubs (as well as Organizations) can purchase a Hangar and source Air Freight Cargo to steal and sell, acting as an air-business equivalent to Special Cargo added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Completing Air Freight Cargo Steal Missions unlocks vehicles added in the same update at discounted prices. The player requires a hangar to store these aircraft in regardless of what price they purchase them at. The Doomsday Heist As part of the Doomsday Heist update, Motorcycle Clubs (as well as Organizations) can purchase a Facility and conduct a new three-act heist, The Doomsday Heist. Structured similarly to the Heists added in the Heists Update, these heists can only be started as a Heist Leader if the player owns a facility, although any player is free to join them as Heist Crew/Members. After Hours As part of the After Hours update, Motorcycle Clubs (as well as Organizations) can purchase a Nightclub alongside Tony Prince, English Dave and Lazlow to set it up and convert it to one of the hottest spots in the city. The MC President will have to set the business up, obtaining the equipment and getting a DJ. Also, the players will be able to hire technicians for the Nightclub Underground Warehouse, which will be able to store Goods accrued and stolen from Business Battles, and then selling the Goods for profit. The Terrorbyte is stored in a dedicated Nightclub Warehouse floor, and player are able to run Client Jobs from inside of it for Paige Harris. Diamond Casino & Resort As part of the Diamond Casino & Resort update, Motorcycle Clubs (as well as Organizations) can purchase a Master Penthouse inside the newly-opened Casino. Players who are either an MC President or CEO can call Agatha Baker after the purchase of said penthouse to request a random Casino Work mission. Clubhouse Contracts After purchasing a Clubhouse, Malc will contact the Motorcycle Club offering different jobs for that can be done in order to obtain cash and RP rewards. Other players in the session can interfere in the MC's operation. Contracts will be available in random groups of three at a time on the noticeboard in the Clubhouse and these can only be started from in the Clubhouse, some of them require more than one member in the Motorcycle Club: *'By The Pound' ::Meet another gang to get the product, defend from the police raid and deliver to the buyer. ::Reward: $ 25 500 (If two bags were delivered successfully) *'Cracked' ::The MC cracks a defended safe and transports its money to a drop-off location. Can range between 1-4 bags depending on the number of the motorcycle club members. *'Fragile Goods' ::The vans must be destroyed before the timer expires and ranges between 4-8 Vehicles depending on the number of members. ::Reward: $12,500 - $34,000 *'Guns for Hire' ::The MC transports two vehicles of allies to a location on the map, then defends them from NPC bikers. *'Gunrunning' ::The MC disrupts a weapon deal, steals the weapons and delivers it to a drop-off location. *'Jailbreak' ::The MC steals the Prison Bus and transports a prisoner to a drop-off point. ::Reward: $22 500 *'Nine Tenths of the Law' ::The MC steals some motorcycles and delivers them to a drop-off location. Ranges between 2-4 based on the number of members. *'Outrider' ::The MC must deliver contacts on the motorcycle to their drop-off point. Contacts will spawn between 4-8 depending on the number of members. *'P.O.W.' ::Reward: $23 000 *'Torched' ::The MC travels to a location to destroy 10 crates of munitions. *'Weapon of Choice' :The MC assassinates targets with a specified weapon. An instance of each specified weapon will be available near each target. Partial rewards are given for assassinations with the wrong weapon. ::Reward: $18,000 - $21,000 Club Challenges *'Criminal Mischief' - Members compete to hit the most vehicles with biker melee within 10 minutes, with bonus points rewarded for higher-end vehicles. After a short while, a specially marked vehicle appears on the map - the first member to hit it gains bonus points. Initiated by the President. *'Search and Destroy' - Members compete to kill the most targets identified by photos sent to their phone. Bonus points are awarded for killing targets with headshots or melee weapons from a bike, and points are deducted for killing civilians. Initiated by the President. *'Wheelie Rider' - Members compete to perform the longest wheelie within 5 minutes. Initiated by the President. *'Hit & Ride' - Members compete to drive-by-motorcycle kill as many randomly spawned gang members within 10 minutes. Double points are rewarded for kills done by biker melee, no points rewarded for collision kills and points are deducted for killing civilians. Initiated by the Vice President. *'Rippin' It Up' - Members compete to cause the most property damage within 5 minutes while on motorcycles. Functions similar to Criminal Damage. Initiated by the Enforcer. *'On The Run' - Members compete to survive a 5-star wanted level the longest on motorcycles. Initiated by the Sergeant-at-Arms. *'Race to Point': Members race to the clubhouse or a random location. Initiated by the Road Captain. Reward: $10,000. MC Ranks and Abilities Available to all members *'Return Personal Vehicle to Garage': Return the player's personal vehicle to garage. *'Call Motorcycle': Summon one of the player's bikes. If close to your personal vehicle, Return Personal Vehicle to Garage will show instead. President *'Lead Formation': Club members ride close behind the leader to attain increased health/armor regeneration and a slipstream speed boost. A maximum of one formation leader can be active at once. *'Finding prospects: '''Recruit a player for the MC. *'Mark to death: Dismissing a member and giving the MC the order to kill him. *'''MC Style: Choosing the clothing style of every member. Vice-President *'Target Rival': Mark any player as a target. *'Drop Bull Shark Testosterone' - $1,000 Road Captain *'Lead Formation': see President. *'Request Vehicle': At a cost of $1,000, call in a Slamvan with bullet-proof tires and a bullet-resistant windshield, Dubsta, BF Injection, Moonbeam or an unarmed Buzzard + a free Havok if the player owns one. Sergeant-at-Arms *'Drop Molotov' - $200 *'Drop Ammo' - $1,000 Enforcer *'Request Hit': Sends a hit squad to attack a player. *'Drop Armor' - $1,000 Navigation ru:Байкерские клубы Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club